The use of traditional static signages has been positioned as a general approach of providing broadcast information to a larger number of targeted audiences who pass by signages located at public or semi-public areas by chances.
Tear-off advertisements are commonly used in the past with creative designs, which allow individuals to physically tear off parts of a sign for collecting and keeping some specific information (e.g., contact information) of the advertised messages for follow-up actions.
Digital signages, as the replacement of traditional static signage and tear-off advertisements in public areas, have gained increasing popularity, especially for digital-out-of-home advertising. The pervasiveness of the smartphones makes it possible to implement interactive signage systems for more effective advertising. It is further desired to provide a signage system to interact with multiple users simultaneously in a scalable way at flexible distances, and to allow users to acquire advertised information through an intuitive means like the conventional tear-off signs even when the users are on-the-move.